The World of Darkness: Spring Hill by Night
by DarkTraveller
Summary: The World of Darkness as it has affected my life and that of my friends.
1. Death and Rebirth

I've spent weeks thinking over my decision to write the history of myself and my friends. I'd probably still be deciding if my mentor had not advised me to go ahead and write. At this moment it is 12:31 AM on November 12th, 2063. My name is Travis and I've been twenty-five for the past fifty years, how many people do you know who can say that? So lets go back to the beginning of the story, back when I was still "normal".

It was back in 2013, I'd just turned twenty-five about two months back. I still remember that night perfectly. I was driving home from my job at the movie theaters in my 1969 Ford Fairlane when I passed the bar near my home at just about midnight. I never felt to conscious about the world around me in my Fairlane since it was one of the original Muscle Cars, full steel and what not. For some reason I never considered the fact that steel wouldn't do me any good if I was nailed in the driver side door. Next thing I know, I'm staring at my car, the left side smashed in (although I was happy to see that the other car was nothing short of a crushed heap. In an odd feeling of insanity, I saw myself lying all bloody and dead-like in the front seat. So as it started to occur to me I was not in heaven or hell, I noticed a very bright, shining version of myself watching spirit me.

"It is a shame, that such great potential has been lost," the other spirit said as it wandered around the car. "But it does not have to be so. If you so wish, you can come with me and live forever."

I thought about it for a few seconds before deciding that I didn't want to be dead yet, and so I agreed.

There was a bright flash and next thing I knew, I was in an enormous desert. Now, I should probably mention that, even if I wasn't a christian, I still know that a desert is not the normal decor of Heaven, so I knew I wasn't anywhere near the pearly gates. Sand, sand, and more sand stretching into the horizon in a seemingly eternal desert. The spirit was gone but I could still hear it's voice.

"Follow the footprints to the statue of Ra, there Anubis shall lead you to the 42 Judges." The spirit said as I looked down and noticed a set of footprints that remained even as the sand blew across them. With a sigh I took my first steps into the deserts of Du'at.

Whether it was hours, days, or even years, I couldn't say. All I knew was that I had wandered the desert for what seemed like forever before I finally found a life size statue of a man with a falcon's head, the Sun God, Ra. Ever since I was fifteen, I had wanted to be an Egyptologist and visit the pyramids. I knew enough now to know that I had crossed over into the Egyptian Underworld. I realized with a start that as I had stood staring at the statue, the jackal-headed God, Anubis, had arrived, or maybe he had been there when I arrived and I had just failed to notice his presence. He never said a word, but as soon as he knew I was watching him, turned and walked around the back of the statue. I followed for a few seconds before I realized we were just walking around the statue over and over. After five times, I stood there and watched the God of Death. When he disappeared behind the back and didn't reappear, I became annoyed and followed. Much to my surprise, the back of the statue was no longer the back of Ra, but the body of the Goddess of Balance. At her feet sat a large doorway, leading down into the darkness where I could see Anubis' eyes glowing up at me. I descended the stairway and followed his eyes deeper into the sand before a torch burst into life before me, revealing forty-two men and women seated before me. The one in the center began to speak in a language I assumed to be Egyptian. As I began to wonder what he was saying, I spotted the spirit again as he began to translate.

"We are the 42 Judge of Ma'at. You have been brought before us for our decision as whether or not to allow your resurrection as one of the Undying. Let the judgment commence."

They began to deliberate, and as they talked about all the things I had ever done, I relived them. My birth, my first bicycle, my first school dance, my first date, my first car, the first time I ever stole, the day I graduated high school, getting into college. I felt pride during many of my memories and wanted to crawl into a hole to die, during some of the worse ones. After some time, I realized they were watching me silently. I looked at the spirit and he smiled reassuringly before the head judge stood up once more.

"After much deliberation, we have decided that although you squandered your gifts in your first life, you have much good you could do. Therefore you shall be allowed to merge with the Ka who brought you before us."

As soon as he was finished speaking, the 42 stood up and began to chant. As I watched, my memories became a chain in the air, rotating around me. The spirit slowly disappeared as he turned into a chain of memories that merged with my own as I felt him meld with my spirit.

What happened next was a blur. I remember waking up in my car a few minutes after the accident but having no control of my body (I later learned that my Ka had taken control so my spirit could adjust to the new arrangements). We bought a plane ticket and I found myself bound for Egypt. Three days later I was in the hands of some of Lord Osiris' followers who performed the Spell of Life on my body. A week of rituals later and I was one of the Reborn, a Follower of Osiris and Isis, an undying Amenti Mummy.


	2. The Return Home

Chapter 2: The Return Home

Fifty years of learning and training brings us back to the present and I am now a fairly well versed servant of Osiris. I have had time to reflect on exactly why I don't like to fly after my nice twenty-eight hour flight back to the United States. My luck seemed to have run out on me as my plane landed in Newark Airport just as a storm blew in. Rather than waiting the storm out, I rented a car and began the last leg of my trip back to Kansas. I had left the airport at nine the previous night and if the clock was set right, I'd driven nearly fifteen hours and I wasn't feeling any signs of fatigue. When I pulled off at the gas station to fill the car, I was shocked when I realized I recognized the station. I had known for a hour that I was in Missouri, but I hadn't realized I had arrived in Crocker. The gas station in question, was about ten minutes away from my grandparent's old house and my great-uncle's cabin. While my grandparent's house had been sold years ago, I knew that the cabin belonged to one of my distant relations and thus I had no second thoughts about staying there for a few nights. I paid for the gas and left for the cabin where I had spent many summers of my youth. I arrived shortly thereafter and headed for the couch, planning on a nice nap since I knew the cabin was not normally occupied.

I awoke around midnight and noticed my first shock of the evening. A woman was staring at me from the window across the room. I had no idea who she was, but my enhanced senses told me that she was a supernatural, and by how pale she was, I'd bet on a Vampire. Knowing this would not be the best place for a full out battle, I headed for the back door. Just before stepping outside, I slipped on two rings I had created early in my training. They didn't have much power in them, but they would boost my strength and speed hopefully beyond the Cainite. As soon as the door shut behind me, I ran into a small clearing in the trees, listening for the sounds of her moving through the woods. I looked around, scanning the branches above and the shadows below but I couldn't find her anywhere. As I started to think she had left, I heard a sound behind me, and turned just in time to flip her over my head. As she stood up again, I got my first good look at her. She appeared to be around twenty, if not younger. She was wearing torn and ragged clothes, and no shoes. Her feet were clawed like a wolf's, her ears pointed, and her hair was long and wild. She growled as she shook some of her hair from her eyes and that was when I saw her face. Although I hadn't seen her in nearly sixty-five years, I knew her immediately.

"Melanie?" I asked incredulous as she leapt.

In my defense, I was able to keep her claws from my throat, but she did have me pinned as she tried to push her claw closer.

"Who the hell are you and how do you know my name?" she hissed.

"Mel, it's me, Travis." I said.

She looked shocked for a second just before she decided to punch me, square in the jaw.


	3. The Return Home Part 2

Chapter 3: The Return Home part 2

So here I am, enjoying a nice little dream where I didnt just get my butt kicked by my former best-friend, when I hear this sound like someone slurping soup. It takes me a minute before I realize what's going on. She's actually trying to drain my blood. Now I'm not that concerned about dying, so I'm spending a few seconds wondering why my rings didn't work when the other half of my spirit speaks up.

"Did you remember to activate the rings?"

"Well of course I…" I started to respond before remembering in my haste that I had not.

I quickly thought the activation words and felt the power flowing through me. With an unnoticed smirk, I threw Melanie across the clearing. I was about to tell her to calm down when I noticed the look in her eyes. One thing I had learned early on was that the blood of the Amenti is twice as potent as human blood, quite addictive to vampires. I sprinted through the woods towards the pond, knowing Id only have a few seconds before she caught up. As soon as I reached the waters edge, I dipped a linen bandage in and placed it on the bite, feeling the skin start to heal. I reached down and picked up a branch that had snapped off at some point in the trees life. There was only one way I could think of to solve this, and I just knew that Melanie was going to hate me for it later. I leapt into a tree and watched as she ran beneath me. She stopped a few feet away, trying to catch my scent on the wind. Before she could move, I tackled her from behind and shoved the branch through her back and into her heart. I felt her freeze up beneath me as the make-shift stake did its job and paralyzed her. I carefully picked her up and carried her back to the cabin, sitting her in the one sun-proof place I could find, the closet. Luckily there was an old inflatable pool float in there, so making her as comfortable as I could.

"Now I know this isn't that comfortable, stake and all, but Ill take it out later on tonight." I said as I closed the door on her glare.

I went and locked the cabin down before laying on the couch and going to sleep. Hours passed, dreams ensued. I could have awoken as Ra crossed the sky, but there was really nothing for me to do during the day so I continued to sleep until eight-thirty. When I awoke, I was shocked to discover a note taped to the window. As I headed for the door, I yelled to Mel still in the closet.

"Ill be back there in a second to let you out."

I opened the door and walked around the cabin until I saw the note. Pulling it from the glass, I opened it up and read.

"Greetings Child of Amenti, I know you are returning to your home and I cannot wait to meet you. In three days time, I shall send word to you on where we can meet. Sincerely, a friend."

I thought it was very odd as I stepped back inside and walked around the stairs to the closet, noticing that Mel was glaring up at me.

"Ok, brace yourself because this is going to sting just a bit." I said as I reached down and grabbed the stake, ripping it out of her back.

She let out a gasp of air before her blue eyes completely turned to a frigid ice color. "You son of a bitch," she hissed out before jumping to the other side of the room, and crouching on all fours. Her fangs bared, and her claws outstretched.

"Do you think that little stake is going to make me falter," she let out a little laugh "You thought wrong."

"Well it did paralyze you for a good amount of time," I answered sarcastically as ever. I knew she hated when I contradicted her.

Her eyes turned cold again, before she let out an animal sound that sounded almost like a growl. "So Travis where have you been all this time? I see you've become a mummy. Quite impressive... good blood," she added licking her lips.

"Yes," I answered getting bored with this conversation.

"Too bad you must die though. You really were a good friend, but I'm afraid animal does take over the mind in this situation. And blood sustains me..." she let her fangs slip over her bottom lip drawing out a little of her own blood that she sucked back up immediately. "Any last words?"

"You are still lively even after death aren't you?" I added with a grin. I knew this would piss her off to no end.

An ferocious growl escaped her before she pounced.

"You know, I'm supposed to be a pacifist now that I'm Amenti, right?" I asked just before she slammed into my chest, knocking me back into the closet.

"I don't think she really cares." The spirit said with a chuckle.

She slashed his chest with a snarl before kicking him in the jaw and running around the stairs.

"Ouch." I thought as I stood up, rubbing my jaw.

"OK, I REALLY want to hurt you for that!" I yelled as I walked around the stairway looking for her.

Halfway down the hall I heard a soft growling. Spinning around I saw a snow white wolf coming from around the corner.

"Oh very nice, you've picked up a few tricks over the years haven't ya." I said with a smirk as she barked and growled. "Ok, fine, have it your way."

With a final bark, she ran straight for me, biting and scratching. She got her teeth into my arm and wouldn't let go, so I did the first thing that came to mind. I swung my arm and her into the wall. After three slams she let go and dropped to the floor, for her credit she was still growling. With a smirk I pinned her down and held her jaws to the floor.

"Are you ready to change back and be a bit civilized now?" I asked with a laugh, ignoring the stabbing pains in my chest and arm. Suddenly a glowing light surrounded her and she was back in her normal form. Which consisted of white wolf ears sticking out the top of her head embedded in her dark wavy locks. She had little white fur sticking out of her arms, and sort of on her hands, but it did not look gross in anyway. Her long claws were still out, and ready if need be. I also noticed a little white wolf tail making its way out to the side so it wouldn't be squished under all the weight.

"What are you staring at?" I heard her growl in almost a hurt tone "I know I'm ugly now you don't have to tell me."

"That's just like you, Beautiful. Always putting yourself down." I said with a grin, knowing it would just piss her off even more. "Now come on, will you at least calm yourself enough so we can discuss what we're going to do. I've got plans to go back to Spring Hill, and you are more than welcome to join me.

As gently as I could, I climbed off her and reached out to help her up. She grabbed on, trying to disguise the fact that she was digging her claws as deep into my arm as she could get. With a smirk I lifted her to her feet and looked at her.

"What are you so sore about anyway? I don't think I've seen you this mad since…oh. Still holding a grudge against me for that?" I asked with a chuckle.

"You tried to kill my boyfriend." She growled back as she retracted her claws.

"The guy was a loser and besides, he just wanted to get you in bed."

"Oh and you didn't." she snapped back.

"Well…yes…but that was at the beginning, there was five years of caring for you after that." I said as I started walking towards the front door, unlocking the car as I went before turning back with a grin. "You know, it just occurred to me, for never wanting to be anything more than friends, you are having a really difficult time keeping your hands off me tonight."

Luckily for me I was past the door before the boot flew through it where my head had been. I climbed into the car and started it, waiting for Mel to climb in.


	4. The Return Home Part 3

Chapter 4: The Return Home Part 3

I believe that it is time for my entrance into the story. My name is Amenmesse, Pharaoh of Egypt eighty years following Ramesses the Great and Travis' spirit counterpart. If you do not recognize my name, don't worry about it, as most people do not even know I existed (thanks go to the following Pharaoh, Seti the Second, for having my name completely removed from nearly every record). My part in this story has so far been very limited, bringing Travis before the Forty-Two Judges, reminding him to activate his talismans.

It was a fairly quiet ride through the country towards Travis' former home, although I noticed the girl glaring at him every so often. As we neared our destination, I was very near the mortal equivalent of asleep when I heard the thoughts of Horus. No, not my Lord Horus, my pet Falcon from my mortal days. During my time in Du'at, I discovered that Horus had arrived with me in the underworld. When I arrived with Travis, I noticed something that he had not, a black cat with white paws following him. Horus told me that the cat, named Mittens, had belonged to Travis during life and was here with Horus to help us. Since we had left the underworld, Mittens had gone to our destination to keep an eye out and Horus traveled between him and us acting as a messenger. The message was short and simple.

"There are two men in the house."

Thanking him, I relayed the message to Travis and went back into my silence for a time to see how things would unfold.

Having received the message from Amenmesse, I thought the activation words for the talismans, feeling the strength reenter me as I pulled into the driveway of my old home.

"Melanie, just so you know, I just found out that there are two guys somewhere in the house." I said as I shut off the car.

"So what, like two guys matter to me." she snapped back as we got out and walked up the front steps to the door.

I opened the front door and heard her take a sniff the air experimentally. What I didn't expect was for her to start growling suddenly.

"I thought you said two guys? It's a Lupine and a Brujah in there." She snarled.

"…well…that doesn't mean they aren't guys." I said lamely as I stepped through the door.

We walked through the entryway and were barely past the door when someone smashed into me from behind. With a roar, Melanie pounced on my attacker and put a claw at the back of their throat.

"Whoever you are, you better start saying your prayers." She snarled.

"Oh sure, don't mind me down here." I grumbled, muffled by fact my face was shoved into the carpet.

Nothing I had expected was for my attacker to speak in a voice I recognized.

"Melanie?"

Lifting my head as far as I could, I said with just a touch of anger.

"Melanie, could you please get off of Devon so he can get off of me?"

I felt some of the weight ease of my back as both of them before hearing someone coming up the stairs.

"Hey Josh, look who decided to show up. It's Travis and Melanie." Devon called as my friend Josh Crockett poked his head through the rungs.

"Well this is certainly an odd turn of events." I said with a chuckle as I tried to figure out how all of this had happened.

(Short I know, but still I got us home and I think it's time for my story and Awakening to coincide.)


	5. The Informant and Friends

Chapter 5: An Informant, and Some Friends.

The three days passed quickly as I learned of some of the changes in our group. Of our group, Crockett and Saia were Lupines, Melanie and Devon were Cainites, and nobody knew what had become of Josh, John, Heather, or Dee. I woke up at nine AM on the third day to find a note taped to the front door.

_You may remember that before you died they were building an office near the Great Mall. Go to the third floor of that building at midnight._

Thinking about what would happen that night, I went to talk to Crockett to see if he knew anything about the building in question. While he didn't know much more about it than I did, he gave me enough information on which to base our plans.

Hours passed and when 11:45 rolled around that night, we all prepared to leave. Crockett and Melanie were going on paw, Devon and I were taking the car. As me and Devon were driving down the highway, I looked out the window and saw a big, dark blur running through the fields beside us in the light of the full moon. We arrived at the office at five to midnight to find Josh glaring at us in full Werewolf form, and Melanie sharpening her claws against the wall. As Devon and I slammed the car doors, Josh let out a short growl in annoyance.

"Yeah, yeah, we kept you waiting an extra thirty seconds, keep your fur on." I said with smirk as I walked through the door and into the office.

We thought about taking the elevator for a second before deciding we wanted surprise on our side, so we took the stairs. When we arrived at the third floor, it was easy enough to spot the office with the light on. When we were as prepared as we were going to get, we opened the double doors and three things happened. We all spotted a man in his mid-twenties, and a woman about the same age. Of little consequence to me was the fact that the woman was a Cainite, what mattered most to me was the fact that Amenmesse was ordering me to bow down before the man. As my conflicting thoughts were going over this, Crockett let out a very loud roar as he seemingly flew at the man. The woman stepped in Crockett's way, only to be barreled out of the way by the pissed off Lupine. This seemed to make up Devon and Melanie's minds about whether or not they were enemies, so they moved for the woman. As soon as it had begun, it was over, but not in a way any of us had expected. In the blink of an eye, the man had caught Crockett by the throat and threw him against the wall.

"I killed you." The Werewolf snarled as he stood back up.

"Yes you did, and I thank you for that" the man responded as he walked over and helped the woman up. "And now I believe, that reintroduction is in order. Danielle, I believe you remember Devon, Melanie, and Travis, and of course our Werewolf friend, Josh. I am Tchatcha-em-ankh, you may remember me by my former name, Ross."

I think its safe to say, that whatever we had been expecting, Ross and Dee were not it.

(And another gone, and another gone, another one bites the dust)


End file.
